1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for selecting a wireless network. Particularly, the invention relates to a method for selecting a wireless network according to wireless network signal indicators, and a portable electronic device using the same.
2. Related Art
Along with development of wireless communication technology, a smart phone can use network services through a wireless network as long as it is in a place capable of receiving wireless network signals. Generally, regarding a design of a network accessing function of the smart phone, to save a user's operation, the smart phone generally operates in a predetermined wireless network automatically, or only provides names of the wireless networks that are available for user's selection and corresponding signal strengths.
However, in an actual operation, when the user of the smart phone uses different network services or network applications, the basic requirements thereof on the wireless network are different. For example, if a user of a smart phone only uses the wireless network to send simple messages in most of the time, and views online movies at some specific time, neither of only using a wireless network with a higher wireless network service charge and good transmission quality, or only using another type of wireless network with a lower wireless network service charge and lower transmission quality fully meet the needs of the user for the above network services. Therefore, how to make a decision among a variety of heterogeneous wireless networks according to the user's own needs becomes an important issue of the field required to be researched and developed.